


never and always

by Magic_fate



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Guardianship, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Prayer, Protection, Revenge, Silence, Unforgivable, armour, emotive poetry, unloveable, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fate/pseuds/Magic_fate





	

Do not forgive my tears  
Wherever they may go whatever they may lead you to  
It’s unforgivable for you to live  
You came to me to stay You are here for me  
Do not forgive my tears.  
You are the only creature to bear witness to them  
and to see me afterwards   
and walk with me to the end  
Do not ever forgive!  
Remember why I came to you instead  
Your life is your mission – my will remains your guide for all-time  
The silver thread which burns red among a lifetime of lies.


End file.
